I Love You, There I Said It
by ReidAndLukeFanForever
Summary: This takes place after Reid tells Luke I love you in the hospital parking lot after Reid gets the heart for Chris "Doogie" Hughes from Bay City.


This one shot takes places after Reid tells Luke I love you in the hospital parking lot. This oneshot is dedicated to my friend Jessie all of the other fans of Reid and Luke who were devasted that Reid was was killed off to save Chris Hughes. Reid and Luke and their awesome fans deserved to have a happy ending for Reid and Luke.

I Love You, there I said it

Reid is driving home from Bay City with the heart for Chris Hughes. Reid can't stop thinking about Luke and the fact that he told Luke I love you in the hospital parking lot before he left to get the heart for Doogie Hughes. Reid wants to be along with Luke so that they can finally make love. Meanwhile, Luke has fallen asleep in a chair in the waiting room while waiting with Katie and the rest of the Hughes family for Reid to come back with the heart for Chris. Reid pulls up in the parking lot of the hospital, parks his car, locks it and runs into the hospital. Reid hands the heart over to John Dixon who rushes it into the operating room. Reid walks over to the waiting room and smiles seeing Luke asleep in the chair, Reid walks over to Luke and snaps his fingers in front of Lukes face and says, "Wake up Richie Rich. I gave the heart for Chris over to John Dixon."

Luke wakes up and smiles,"I missed you Reid. I am so happy you are back."

Reid helps Luke up from the chair. Reid hugs Luke and kisses him passionately.

Reid smiles," Let's blow this popsicle stand. I want to be alone with you."

Luke whispers,"I want to be alone with you too Reid but we should stay here with Katie until Chris comes out of surgery."

Katie smiles,"I will be fine. You both deserve some time alone with each other. I will call you when Chris gets out of surgery."

Reid and Luke both smile and say, "Are you sure Katie?"

Katie smiles,"Yes, I am sure. I love you both. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Reid grabs Luke's hand and they walk out of the hospital holding hands to Reid's car. Reid smiles,"I am hungry for a pizza."

Luke smiles,"So am I Reid. Let's pick up a pizza from Pizza Hut. I don't want the pizza delivery man to interrupt us this evening."

Reid smiles," That sounds like a great idea Richie Rich."

Reid and Luke arrive at Katie and Reid's apartment 30 minutes later with a pizza for dinner. Reid and Luke walk into the kitchen with the pizza. Luke sits down at the kitchen table while Reid grabs some plates and beers, then he sits down at the table across from Luke. Reid and Luke are staring at each other while they are eating their pizza. Reid smiles,"I love you Richie Rich. I want you right now."

Luke smiles,"I love you to Reid. I want you too Reid."

Reid puts his slice of pizza down on his plate and gets up from the table, grabs Luke's hand and helps him up from the table. Reid and Luke walk into Reid's room. Reid shuts the door behind them, walks towards Luke and kisses him passionately. Reid and Luke very slowly remove their clothes. After Reid and Luke remove their clothes, they stare at each other for several minutes.

Reid whispers, "I want you Richie Rich."

Luke whispers,"I want you too Reid."

Reid takes Luke by the hand and walks him over to the bed. Reid and Luke get in bed, and they cover each other with the blanket. Reid and Luke very slowly and tenderly make love to each other for the first time giving themselves completely to each other. Reid and Luke are snuggling, holding hands and trying to catch their breaths after they made love when Luke smiles and whispers,"Reid, are you sorry we waited so long to make love?"

Reid smiles,"No Richie Rich, I am not sorry we waited to make love. It was well worth the wait."

Luke smiles,"I Love you Reid."

Reid smiles,"I Love you too Richie Rich."

Reid's cell phone rings. Reid gets up to answer his cell phone. Katie tells Reid that Chris's heart transplant was a sucess and the that John Dixon expects Chris to make a full recovery. After Reid gets off the phone with Katie he walks back over to Luke and tells him that Chris's heart transplant was a success and that he will make a full recovery.

Reid and Luke fall asleep in each others arms holding hands after they made love again. They are soo grateful that Chris Hughes heart transplant was a success.

THE END


End file.
